Lex in Love
by Meya Orion
Summary: If you've read both New Home, New Life and 10 years later, please read this.


Ren stared into his drink and wondered for about the hundredth time if he was doing the right thing. The gargoyle mage was sitting in the back of a tavern in the city of Guildten. The tavern was called Thirst Quench and had a good reputation. A mixture of wood shavings and sawdust covered the floor to take the worst of any spill. Round tables were scattered across the room with at least four chairs to each. Or, they were suppose to. Some had more chairs and others had less as customers pulled chairs to or from their table to make room. Behind Ren, the fireplace gave the room warmth and more light than the small collection of iron lanterns did. The walls and ceiling were clean but could use a varnish to help hide its age. But if the drinks were of any clue, the barkeep spent more money on what he could serve his patrons than on appearances.  
  
It was early evening, not too full nor empty. It was just perfect for the mage's purposes. The fewer people there were, the less power Ren would have to instill into the spell. The spell would hide Ren and his expectant guest from any curious eyes. And deafen their ears to any conversation. The door to the tavern opened and entered one of Ren's uncles. The man spotted the gargoyle and walked over to join him. He sat in the chair opposite of the halfblood and set his archery set on the floor leaning against a table leg.  
  
"Good to see you, lad. I didn't expect to receive a message from you asking to meet, to be honest," he said. A waitress came then; she refilled Ren's beer and put down a wineglass and bottle. The girl left never fully remembering just whom she served. "Are you sure that you should be messing with people like that? Your mother wouldn't approve of it," the newcomer said as he sipped his drink, "Red honey wine. Just perfect for me. Thanks."  
  
"My mother may not approve, but she'd understand. When she taught me about her side of the family, she told me that if I ever wanted to meet one of them in a public place such as this," Ren waved his arm to mean the tavern. "Then it would be better all around if they ignored you," he answered. He took a swallow as he studied the fairy.  
  
Uncle looked a human male between his twenties and forties with a great build. Baby blue eyes shone against the slight tan and were emphasized by his luxurious, curly blond hair. To put it plainly, Uncle Cupid, the spirit (some say god) of love, looked like every women's dream man. He also dressed the part. Cupid wore a leather vest that allowed him to show off his biceps and cotton pants that hugged his legs. His only concession was to wear sandals wherever he went.  
  
"So, what do you want with me? You've never asked anything from me before. Do you want me to fix that mess between Anna and you."  
  
"No, no. I don't want you to do any such thing for me. I'll figure it out myself." Ren interrupted.  
  
Cupid shrugged, "What then?"  
  
Ren looked into his glass. "It actually concerns one of my new friends. His name is Lex. Is there anyone you can fix him up with? It doesn't have to be his future mate, but he needs someone. We go on adventures along with his rookery brother and that brother's mate. Lately the risk he's been taking on our quests has been growing dangerously high. I'm afraid that he's suicidal. And I'm not the only one too. Others in the clan are worried," he said.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Cupid asked.  
  
Ren answered, "I think that he is just lonely, that's all. A lot of the clan has already coupled off; there is no one for him. I don't count since I'm not a clan member. If you can please find someone he could go out with, if only a short while, I would really appreciate it. I just want him to lose those tendencies," Ren said.  
  
Cupid looked at his nephew for a moment then pulled out a thin, black book with the twist of his hand. He consulted it, turned a few pages then apparently found what he was looking for. The page was marked with a long white feather and the book vanished just as it appeared.  
  
"All right. I have someone in mind for the job. I get to work on that as soon as I leave," Cupid said. Ren stared at him for a while, as if waiting for something.  
  
The immortal shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What?" he finally demanded.  
  
Ren replied, "That's it? You're not going to tell me that I have to do something outrageous in return for this. Whenever I had to deal with the fair folk before, there was always a price to pay. You can't be any different!"  
  
Cupid chuckled, "Truth be told, Ren. I am the one in debt here. I need to pay you back for what you have done for me."  
  
Ren was stupefied. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about Celeste, Goliath, Brooklyn, and Jeanne. If it weren't for you, they never would have gotten together. Fixing Lexington up with someone is the least I can do," Cupid began.  
  
"Celeste must be one of the most stubborn healers I've had to pair up with. She simply kept refusing to bond with any of the candidates that I sent her. When Lex was injured, you sustained him long enough for her to get a chance to use her power on him. Then all I had to do was to prod Goliath into catching her when she was weakened. I also had a hand in that. I prevented her from drawing some of her power, so she lost her strength long before she normally would."  
  
"So, you're the one responsible for Lex's new wings!" Ren exclaimed.  
  
But he shook his head, "No, I had nothing to do with that. That was someone else. Anyway, then there was Goliath. I should have known that things were going to go wrong between Demona and him; they were quite the opposite of each other. All well, at least I learned to be more careful. Now Celeste was perfect for him, not to mention the same species. There are some races that are not meant to have cross-species relationships. Humans and gargoyles are two of them. Luckily someone I could pair up with Elisa had entered the picture and it will only be a matter of time now. As for those soul mates. I got those two to dream about each other so that I could figure out who the other half was. I mean, I know when a person is destined for a soul mate, but there are so many! It's hard to figure out who goes with whom. You brought them together, which was quite a feat in itself. Thanks to you, I have five less headaches to contend with."  
  
Ren sat back in his chair and laughed at himself. Here he was ready to do most anything his uncle was going to ask and Cupid was the one who needed to pay off a debt! Talk about irony. Cupid retrieved his bow and arrows and left. The mage gladly released the spell. Ren fumbled in his pocket and left a few coins on the table for the bill. As he left the tavern, he was deeply relieved. Hopefully by this time tomorrow, Lex would have met someone he liked. Then the others could breathe a whole lot easier. Now Ren wanted to get back to quarters and sleep.  
  
******  
  
It had been one year since the clan had arrived in this strange world. During that time, the gargoyles had rescued a king and restored him to his throne. As a reward, they had been given lands and title. While Goliath and the clan were fixing things up back at their new home, Lex, Ren, Jeanne, and Brooklyn went adventuring. The main reasons were to build up experience for the brothers and to bring home some money for the clan. Adventuring brought in a nice little profit.  
  
Last spring, Goliath and Celeste tried to have the link between them broken, but no such luck. The elders had discovered that in order for that to happen, one of the pair would have to die. The Healers Guild didn't want to lose one of its best and the clan under no circumstance was going to lose Goliath. So they were stuck together, but they didn't seem to mind so much. They had gotten use to it and were discovering some perks to the link. Things appeared to be looking up for the gargoyles.  
  
Except for Lexington. Lately he had been feeling lonely and out of place with his brothers. Broadway had Angela, Goliath was with Celeste, and Brooklyn was in love with Jeanne. Lex, Hudson, Bronx, and Ren were the only bachelors of the group. Lex hadn't met anyone that he really liked yet. But then, he hadn't been looking. The smallest gargoyle had fallen into a rut and was sinking farther. He had started to take unnecessary risks and almost getting killed. His clan was worried, but they didn't know how to get him to stop. Then Ren came up with a little plan. He got Goliath's permission to attempt it but gave no details. The gargoyle leader was sure that he didn't want to know. And this is what happened.  
  
******  
  
"All right, Sarah. That's enough for today. Clean up and get ready to close shop," her mentor called out from the back.  
  
She sighed in relief and rinsed her hands in a bowl of warm, soapy water. A sponge at the bottom was found and the gargoyle scrubbed the residue of the dyeing paints from her hands. Sarah stared and sighed at her hands when she towel dried them. Shucking the now damp towel into the clothes bin, the young female pulled the gloves from her belt onto her hands. She had just reach her maturity, stood about five-foot, and was quite attractive. Her shoulder length ebony hair was kept back into a ponytail at the nape. Her skin color was pale lavender and had a pair of short horns coming up from behind her bangs. Sarah's wings were unribbed and had no horns of any kind at the main fold. A beige shirt and knee-length skirt matched the plain gloves she wore. The only jewelry she wore were a pair of small gold hoop earrings and an anklet on the left ankle.  
  
Carefully the apprentice gathered the paint jars and the brushes. She out the jars on the back shelves and the brushes went into a jar partly filled with water. They went in brush first to loosen the paint. The shelves were against the back wall of the workroom; it was the only cleared space there. Yards of fabric hung on the walls to her left and right. The colors were soft and warm in color to make the clients feel more relax and comfortable. To the left was a high back chair with a sizeable pile of cushions next to it. Across from that were a massage table and a table of small sweets at the head. In the middle on the floor was a large, intricately woven rug. Next to the shelves was a doorway with beads hanging in front of it. The doorway led to the prep room, the dyeing room, and the stairway that went to the second floor living quarters. Back in the prep room, Ske`, Sarah's mentor, was finishing mixing up some new dyes and massage oils. Sarah could hear the sounds that accompanied the great lizard cleaning up.  
  
Ske` stood about seven-foot even and was muscularly slender. The skin was mottled green and was as smooth as snakeskin. He had claws that were a shiny black and could be retracted to prevent him from accidentally hurting anyone. He often wore a loose robe that came in at the waist where it was belted with a braided leather belt. He was a kind person and made a great listener. Which was why he was so great at his profession. He was probably as famous in his field as the Druid Celeste was in hers.  
  
When she heard his sandals shuffle down the hall, Sarah went to the small stove they used for heating the oils and put the kettle on for tea. Ske` entered the main room stretching his arms over his head. His shoulders ached from being stooped over the vat for the past hour and half. The lizard smiled as he saw his latest student prepare their evening cups of tea. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for her.  
  
He had raised the gargoyle from a newborn hatchling. She was the closest thing he had to a child of his own. A disease he contracted as a child made him sterile, but he got over it. Ske` always thought and treated all of his apprentices like they were his own. But young Sarah was the closest and most dear to him. He went to the chair, sat down, and sighed. Using his mighty tail, he reached down and brought out the footstool from under the chair and set it beside him. The healer forced his tense muscles to relax and unwind as Sarah came over and set the tea mugs on the footstool. She sat down on the largest of the cushions in the pile. Ske` took his cup gladly, he needed it this evening. They sat together in companionably silence for a few minutes sipping their tea.  
  
"So my dear, have you given any thought as to where you're going to go when your apprenticeship is over?" he asked trying to start a conversation. She sat there, sipping her tea and said nothing at first.  
  
"I really don't know yet," she mumbled at last.  
  
The lizard turned to look at her, "I can understand that. I've heard that you've been presented with several good offers, especially from gargoyle clans." He looked into his cup. "It's hard for them to find a decent ke'trien, especially a gargoyle one. So few of your race choose to take this path," he said.  
  
She nodded, "Some of the best offers have come from clans, but I want a position that gives me some kind of challenge, not cushy."  
  
Ske` drained his cup, got up, and went through the beaded doorway. Sarah heard the stairs creak as he went upstairs. Five minutes later she heard him come down and he sat back down in his chair holding a piece of paper. He gave it to her.  
  
"This is a letter from my dear friend and colleague, Celeste. You've heard of her." The gargoyle nodded. Who hadn't?  
  
The gargoyle healer Celeste was one of the strongest healers to date. About one year ago she had mysteriously disappeared. An international search was launched but no trace of her could be found. She reappeared a few weeks later with a small gargoyle clan in tow. Wherever she had gone, she had become linked to the clan leader by accident. The clan had stopped a civil war and was now trying to establish themselves.  
  
The letter said that the clan she was with had a home along the coast in an abandoned estate manor. However they were having difficulties with renovation and helping the people of the province. The land and the people had long been neglected. So the gargoyles were having trouble getting the people to trust them. Also rogue gargoyles were approaching them, asking to join. If Ske` had any ideas as how to help, Celeste would really appreciate it.  
  
Sarah returned the letter and felt a spark of excitement. This situation with Celeste's clan sounded exactly like what Sarah was after. But she had to consider this seriously. That can wait for now. The youth looked at her mentor with pleading eyes.  
  
Ske` chuckled under the gaze, "All right, all right. I'll ask Celeste and see if her clan wouldn't mind in having you. I was hoping that this would interest you. Now, as for the rest of the evening, go out and enjoy yourself. Go, you deserve it." He tossed a small money pouch that she deftly caught. Sarah finished her tea and rushed out the door. Ske` finished straightening up the main room before retiring upstairs. He turned down the lights, locked the front door, leaving the back unlocked for Sarah, and then went upstairs.  
  
******  
  
"Have you made a choice, sir?" the vendor asked cheerfully.  
  
Lex sat on a high stool looking at daggers of various lengths and make, chin in hand. His last set of daggers had been lost and broken during the last quest (how was he to know that normal steel couldn't hurt giant, poisonous spiders?). They had gotten back yesterday and settled in the quarters provided by the Adventurers Guild. Today had been spent bandaging wounds, resting and taking stock of what they had. Lex had set out after lunch to find a decent armory to replace his lost daggers. The small gargoyle found a small booth that fit with his needs.  
  
He pointed out a long dagger and short dagger of dwarven steel and a boot dagger of elvish make. The vendor and Lex haggled over the price for a moment before they reached an agreement and Lex paid. He stored his new weaponry into his belt and left the booth.  
  
"Sir! Wait! You forgot your cane," a clerk shouted. The boy ran out to him and handed Lexington his wooden cane.  
  
He stood on the sidewalk and sighed. Dammit. Tonight just wasn't his night. Echoes of the scolding he had received from his brother still rang in his head.  
  
It was yesterday after healers had come and tended to the group. Brooklyn didn't like the kind of risks that he had been taking during their adventures lately. Lex had countered by saying that someone had to take them, why not him? Jeanne pointed out that the risks didn't have to be taken in the first place. Ren had said nothing. He only looked at his friend with a sad look on his face. Somehow that cut deeper than what Brook and Jen had said. Brook asked why Lex felt that he had to take such risks.  
  
Lex had no answers for him. At least not any he could put into words. There was an emptiness in him and he felt left out for some reason. And there were these headaches that he been having lately. They actually annoyed him then hurt him, but there was a slight, gnawing pain that refused to leave. Lex had gotten use to them, and it scared him.  
  
Then came the issue about the cane. It had been left for Lex to use until his leg got stronger. But he refused to. He could walk just fine without the stupid cane, but Brooklyn had insisted. "You've broken your leg, Lex. You need to use it," his brother had said. When Lex wanted to know why, Brook had replied that it would prevent the break from getting worse. To please his brother and get him off his back, he accepted the cane.  
  
Lex took the cane and headed out for the restaurant part of Guildten. Bandages covered his left forearm and a splint had been tied on to his right calf. His ribs had sustained some minor injuries and were hidden by his cotton vest. His trews were made of the same fabric and loose at the leg to allow Lex to remove or insert the broken leg without much difficulty. He was walking down a street he normally used as a shortcut when he heard something.  
  
"Help!" came a muffled cry from a nearby alley. The sounds of a scuffle reached his ears. The young warrior grabbed his long dagger in his left hand and the cane in his right. Lex cautiously stepped into the alley. Three men were huddled over a slightly moving figure of a gargoyle. The men's clothes were not rags yet, but they were well on their way to becoming that; and they were covered in soot. Definite street scum fresh into town. Otherwise, they wouldn't have tried this. Everyone in town knew that the Thieves Guild monitored all the activity of their members, and anyone caught going freelance had practically signed their death certificates.  
  
He growled in warning then charged. Lex used the blunt of the knife to break the nose of one of the men, taking him out as the body hit the wall. Another guy managed to land a punch at Lex's ribcage before the cane broke his jaw. The last man didn't put up a fight. Instead he turned and ran down through the other end of the alley. Lex decided not to pursue. All he had to do was to complain to the Thieves Guild in the morning in the morning and the man would be found. He shoved his knife into his belt and looked at the victim to see if he was okay.  
  
No, not he, she appeared to be all right. She was a gargoyle about his age. The thugs probably took her by surprise to have gotten her onto the ground. He noticed that she had a little muscle on her arms and amended his theory. The girl probably did fight, but she hadn't enough training to fend them off completely. She was quite attractive though. She stirred and sat up.  
  
"Are.are you all right, miss?" Lex asked politely. He offered her his hand so that she might stand. She looked at him. Lex gulped awkwardly. This girl was indeed attractive, almost beautiful.  
  
The wondrous gargoyle nodded, "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you for your help. My name is Sarah." She accepted his hand and carefully stood up. Sarah moved slowly, testing her limbs to see if they were in perfect order. They seemed fine.  
  
Lex introduced himself and started to retrieve the items that fell out of her purse. "Is anything missing?"  
  
"No, no. Everything looks to be here. You got to them before they could take anything," she answered. She noticed his bandages and gasped.  
  
"Oh, these. Don't worry. I got these while out on an adventure," Lex explained. Sarah's interest was piqued. She had heard of the kind of adventures the members of the Adventurers Guild had when they frequented Ske`'s shop. She envied them. They had excitement, danger, got to meet interesting people, and traveled. But she hadn't the proper training to go with them, and besides, Ske` was a good teacher and often told her that the adventurer's life wasn't all that she thought it was.  
  
By this way the two youths struck a conversation that lasted through a fine dinner at a decent eatery that was not too crowded. Over the meal, Lex and Sarah spoke about themselves and lives that they had led. The gargoyles became quick friends. Outside the restaurant they parted company with a promise to meet again at Guild Square. They each walked back to their homes in better spirits.  
  
******  
  
Brook sat in a chair by the window looking down into the courtyard as people went in and out.  
  
"Darling, come away from there. He'll be back when he's back; sitting there staring out the window isn't going to make Lex come home any faster," Jeanne said in exasperation. On the two walls adjacent of the window were bunk beds with gear hanging from the posts or stowed under the bed. She sat on the edge of one of the bunks cleaning her sword blade.  
  
They had just returned to Guilden with Lex and Ren from a quest located in the Black Caverns in the south. It had been late afternoon and they were barely settled in when Ren went out to get some fresh air. Then at dusk, the brothers got into a big argument that ended when Lex went storming out. Brook and Jeanne had gone to the cafeteria for dinner then returned to their room. Since then, Brook had been at the window and Jeanne cleaned her sword.  
  
She finished cleaning and put away her equipment. The doorknob rattled and the gargoyles turned to see whom it was. The door opened and both Lex and Ren came in. The mage was listening intently to Lex with a smile on his face. Lex was definitely in a better mood.  
  
".She is so incredible. She's sweet, smart, pretty, and fun. Sarah's a good listener too!" Lex said excitedly. His eyes were lit up and sparkled brilliantly. His hands animated and moved about as he talked. Lex half- walked, half-limped to the bottom bunk opposite Jeanne and sat down.  
  
"Whom are you talking about?" Brook asked with a laugh. It had been a long time since he had seen his brother in such a good mood. Ren settled himself on the bunk above Lex and Brook sat with his love.  
  
When they were ready, Lex launched into his tale. He told them about Sarah and how they had met. It was apparent to them that Lex really liked Sarah. Lex went on at length about her attributes and beauty. When he finally finished and laid down on the bed, everyone couldn't but help feel more relaxed and glad.  
  
"I'm glad that you have a new friend, Lex," Brook said as he climbed to the top bunk.  
  
"Maybe we can be more than just friends," Lex murmured as he fell asleep. Jeanne smiled and blew out the light. It had been a long day.  
  
******  
  
Ske looked up from his book as he heard the back door downstairs open. He reached out with his abilities and sensed that it was only Sarah coming in. he smiled and was surprised by the bubbles of excitement that came from her mind. But it would be rude to pry, so Ske withdrew and waited for his foster daughter to come. She duly entered the sitting room and sat in a chair across from her foster father. If she were human, Ske knew that Sarah would be blushing as red as a beet. Obviously something had happened this evening.  
  
"You had an interesting evening I take it, my dear?" he prompted.  
  
She looked at him and nodded. "It was, but it started out terrible. I was heading towards a restaurant when three men tried to rob me. They couldn't have been from the Thieves Guild; they leave the healers alone. So anyway, I was on the ground with the robbers above me looking through my purse when they were attacked in turn. Two were beaten down and their comrade ran for his life. My savior turned out to be a gargoyle adventurer just returned from a quest. His name is Lex and he's really a sweet guy. We had dinner and talked about each other a lot. We've promised to meet tomorrow," she finished. Sarah said good night to Ske` and went to her room.  
  
When he was sure that she was out of earshot, Ske` said, "Yes! Finally!" and thanked whatever god was listening for this surprise. Ske` knew that she was quite taken by this gargoyle and maybe he with her. True, the timing was a bit bad, but Sarah didn't have to take a position right away. The girl could wait and see what happens with this young fellow. The lizard put his book aside, turned out the lights and went himself to bed.  
  
******  
  
Morning sunlight peeked through the mountaintops that surrounded Guilden, chasing away the night's mists. It came slowly to the city as it took time for the sun to fully rise over the peaks. The bakeries, restaurants, and forges got up at the first rays and began to start the day. All across the city, people awoke and rose to a beautiful autumn day. The city-state of Guilden was rested in a valley surrounded by mountains on three sides and a natural bay on the fourth.  
  
The reason it was called Guilden was because the headquarters and training for all of the Guilds occurred there. No one kingdom was allowed overdue influence over the small city-state. If any tried, the Guilds would boycott and go on strike. The threat of it was enough for all of the other kingdoms to do their best to keep Guilden free and independent.  
  
The city was sprawled from the docks at the bay to thin out in the mountains. Guilden imported everything and exported the most valuable resource known: fully trained Guild members of every trade. Because the Guilds were clustered together in one place, it wasn't unusual for a person to belong to more than one Guild. A young, inspiring person can go to Guilden to join one Guild and end up being a member of two or three. Jeanne was a member of the Adventurers and Smithy. Ren belonged to about three Guilds (a difficult thing to accomplish). He was a member of the Mages, Bards, and Adventurers Guilds.  
  
Because of the unusual circumstances, it is understood between Guilds not to bother each other and leave well alone. The streets were clean and crime was virtually nonexistent. The Assassins and Thieves Guilds kept strict regulations, and enforced them with a vengeance. Altogether the city of Guilden was a good and safe place to be.  
  
******  
  
Lex awoke cheerful and thinking that today would be a good day. The others were still asleep in their bunks, so Lex left the room quietly as he could. He took a change of clothes and toiletries to the bathing rooms.  
  
The bathing rooms was a building separate and behind the rest of the compound. One was reserved for males, another for females, and a third for couples. Lex entered the changing rooms and found them empty. There was a middle lane that ran from the door from the hall to the door leading to the baths. Along the walls on both sides were stalls that offered some privacy for the more modest bathers. In front of the stalls were benches for comfort. Lex slowly sat down and quickly got undressed. Then came the hard and painful part. As carefully as he could manage, he removed the bandages and let them fall to the floor. It was an ugly sight. Cuts and scratches were still red; the bruises on his chest were dark enough to have passed for purple, almost black. His leg felt stiff and Lex could see where the break was through the skin. Although he hated to admit it, the gargoyle needed to seriously see a healer. With a sigh, he got up, grabbed a towel and limped to the baths.  
  
The males' bathroom was mostly empty; few people were in the habit of getting up so early. One of them was the head of the Guild's resident healers.  
  
He was a human named John. John was in his late forties, sliver streaking his blond hair and beard. The skin was pale from staying in doors majority of his life. His body was slender and fit from regular exercise. The man looked up as he saw Lex approach.  
  
"Good morning, Lexington! Received a good beating while you were last out, didn't you?" he greeted.  
  
Lex smiled and gently lowered himself into the steaming water. He was only wearing a towel around his middle. His wounds were clear for everyone for to see. "Yeah. Rock trolls, they didn't want us to leave," he replied.  
  
John nodded and moved to the gargoyle's side. Without a word, he placed a hand on Lex's shoulder and poured in his power. Healing energy flowed from the healer into the warrior like water.  
  
No matter how many times he went through this, Lex always found it difficult. Maybe it something to do with the first time, a year ago when Goliath and Celeste mind-linked. But he endured it. Lex let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when John withdrew. The healer chuckled and left the bath.  
  
Lex grabbed a wash towel and soap and scrubbed down. His cuts and scratches had scabbed over and washed away easily. The bruises on his ribs were gone and his leg was as good as new.  
  
After washing Lex sat for a moment thinking. Other then meeting with Sarah for lunch, he didn't really have any plans for today. It might be a good idea to do some practices with his new knives, get use to them and the weight. Eventually he got out and went to the change room to dry and dress.  
  
******  
  
"Hey John! How are you this morning?" Brook shouted as he, Jeanne, and Ren saw the healer cross the courtyard.  
  
The healer smiled and waved to them as he cut across to the infirmary to check on his patients.  
  
The gargoyles had risen about five minutes after Lex had left. Now they were heading to the bath to wash away the last remnants of yesterday's journey. Jen went to the ladies' bath while the men went to theirs. They entered and found Lex drying off and getting dressed.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry I didn't wait for you. I thought that you wouldn't be up till later," Lex said when he saw them.  
  
"That's all right. At least you can now reserve us a table in the mess hall for breakfast," Ren said turning to a stall.  
  
"Are you okay, Lex? You look a bit shaky," Brook asked.  
  
Lex's hands shook a little as he threw down the towel and picked up his clothes. "I'll be fine. It's just that John healed me while I was in the bath. I don't mind the healers that much, but."  
  
Brook smiled, "Yeah, yeah. I know. You get nervous whenever you need to use their services."  
  
His brother smiled and nodded. Lex finished dressing and assured his friends that he would save the group a table for breakfast. Then he left.  
  
"Do you really think that he'll be all right, Brooklyn?" Ren asked.  
  
Brook shrugged. "You would probably know that better then me. I mean, you're the sorcerer."  
  
The mage shook his head. "I'm good, but not that good. You would need a person with mind magic to find out."  
  
"Mind magic?"  
  
"I think that on earth, the humans refer it to the sixth sense? Telepathy? ESP? That sort of thing," Ren explained. Brook nodded in understanding.  
  
Brook and Ren didn't take the time for a good, long soak. But rather they got down to the business of washing. They scrubbed, rinsed, dried, and got dressed in record time. Outside they found Jeanne standing there plaiting her damp hair. Together they headed back across towards the cafeteria just as more and more of the lodgers awoke and began their day.  
  
The group found Lex had reserved a table for them by a window that looked out to the Commission's Yard. That was where anyone who needed adventurers went to plead their cause. Then any Guild member interested enough would approach and ask for details. The workers were rolling out the canvas roof and lighting the burners to keep off the autumn chill.  
  
A pot of steaming tea and cups were already on the table. Apparently Lex had ordered them beforehand.  
  
"Good morning, Lex. You're looking considerably better today," Jeanne greeted. She gave him a peck on the cheek and sat down next to Brook who was sitting across from Lex. Ren sat next to Lexington and poured the tea.  
  
"What's on our agenda for today?" he asked. A waiter came up to them as he asked and had to wait while the interruption took their breakfast orders.  
  
"Well, we have to let our employer know that we've come back," Lex said when the waiter left.  
  
Brook agreed, "Yeah and find a dealer for some of our loot."  
  
"We'll also need to book passage back home soon," Jeanne added.  
  
The brothers stared at her. The shocked look on their faces made the warrior and the mage laugh out loud.  
  
"Please, please my friends. You should know by know," Ren said as he regained his breath.  
  
With the winter coming on, the adventurers would leave Guilden and return to their homes. Otherwise they would be stuck in the city when the snow blocked the mountain passes and froze the bay over. So the number of adventuring opportunities was the greatest at this time of year since many people are desperate to get anyone to go on their quests.  
  
Lex and Brook nodded in understanding and agreed that now would be a good time to plan to go home. There was a lot of work that needed to be done at the manor and the clan could use all the help they could get.  
  
Eventually their food was brought and it was eaten. The gargoyles finished the pot and returned to their room to decide what they would keep and what would be sold.  
  
******  
  
"You're in a wonderful mood this morning, my dear. Anxious to see your young gargoyle again?" Ske` asked with a conspiratal wink.  
  
Sarah didn't say anything and went on with her work. The dried herbs that had hung in the kitchen had been plucked down and divided into several bowls. The healers were wrists deep into mixing new batches of massage oils and therapeutic incense. They wore identical beige gowns that were speckled and spotted with stains. The two worked in silence for a few minutes. Crushing, mixing, adding oil, pounding, sneezing, and coughing were the only voices that spoke during that time.  
  
Ske` looked at his foster daughter with a kind of pride a father feels. "What time are you meeting him?" he asked to break the silence.  
  
Sarah replied that they were meeting for lunch and she intended to surprise him with a picnic lunch. Ske` suggested that if she was going to do that, then she better clean up and get started. Sarah looked at the wall clock, saw the time and agreed. Carefully she removed her hands from the bowls and thoroughly scrubbed them clean. She slipped out of her robe, removed her gloves from her belt and put them on. On her way to the kitchen, Sarah went over several items that she could serve.  
  
******  
  
"What time is it?" Lex asked suddenly.  
  
The gargoyles were in their room going over the season's profits. The morning had been spent among the dealers and trading or selling away items that they had found on their quests and didn't want to keep. Their profits were exceptionally higher than expected. On the way back to Guilden, they had stumbled onto a band of bandits. The bandits were taken out and delivered to the authorities and took their treasure. The trip back was planned out and all that was needed was to confirm the passage with a caravan.  
  
Lex had been mostly quiet since they've come back. Brook pulled out a gold pocket watch and flipped it open. "The time is about a quarter until noon. Didn't you say last night that you were going to meet Sarah this afternoon?" Brook said. Lex had gotten up and was preparing to leave. He nodded in response and hurried out the door.  
  
Brook leaned back against the bunk and smiled. Jeanne who was sitting on the bunk behind him wrapped her arms around him and smiled too. Ren looked up from his book, lifted his eyes to the ceiling and said a silent thank- you to Cupid.  
  
******  
  
Lex looked at the city layout from his perch on the roof of the Guild house. He spotted the city park and spread out his wings. Gauging the wind speed and direction, the small gargoyle leapt off the edge and took off. There was a small trace of the morning chill but the day was warming up.  
  
The city park was on the eastern side of town and went from the entrance to the foothills of the mountains. It was more like a patch of the wild left mostly alone. Mostly volunteers at dusk went in and picked any trash left form the day. As he drew close, Lex saw Sarah waiting at the gate. Lex landed at the corner opposite her and walked over.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he saw Sarah's eyes light up at seeing him approached. Gentlemanly he took her hand and kissed it gracefully.  
  
"Why thank you, sir" she giggled. Lex smiled and noticed a basket behind her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That is something I made for us. I thought that since it's too late for breakfast and too early for dinner, we might have a lunch together," she answered.  
  
His smile broadened and picked up the picnic before she could. Instead she took his free hand and together found a nice spot under an old oak to sit. Sarah took out a big, lovingly old blanket and spread half in the shade and half in the sun. The scene was beautiful. The trees were changing color from greens to reds, browns, golds, and oranges. The grass was beginning to turn as well and dry up. It gave everything a crisp, fresh feeling.  
  
They laid down on the blanket and talked. They talked about their lives and themselves in depth. When the clock tower in the square began to toll, they took a break and Sarah laid out the food she brought. There were boiled eggs, fresh fruit, baked chicken, rolls with butter and honey, and a thermos of herbal tea. All the needed accessories were present, even a sack to hold their trash. They continued to talk as they ate.  
  
"If you don't mind, Sarah, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," Lex asked tentatively. Instinct was yelling at him to be careful and he was trying. It just was that he didn't know how to say it.  
  
Sarah paused with an egg half way to her mouth. "Oh? What do you want to know?" she asked.  
  
He swallowed, "I was just wondering. Why do you wear those gloves?" instantly he knew that it was a mistake to ask. He groaned and slammed his hand against his forehead.  
  
Slowly she put the egg down on her plate and look at him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Lexington, you can ask me anything expect that. You can never ask me," she replied. Her voice was colored with hues of begging and desperation.  
  
Startled, Lex agreed. He thought that she might be furious and offended; not saddened. The impression he had of her was a strong, confident woman who appeared to be able to handle anything. But obviously not everything.  
  
Lex put down his plate and moved himself closer to her. "It's all right, darling. Everybody has something that they want to hide. You're no exception. And you don't have to tell me now. You can tell me when you're ready to. I'll never ask about it again," he soothed.  
  
Sarah relaxed and leaned against him. They sat in silence for a time. Eventually his lips found hers and the silence that followed was longer than the one before that.  
  
Dusk found them walking towards nowhere in particular hand in hand. Lex and Sarah spoke in low voices about how much they cared for each other. And they spoke about their attributes. Good habits, bad habits, eccentricities, virtually all were open to discussion. But Lex, remembering his promise, did not broach the subject of her gloves. Sarah showed great concern when he told her about the headaches he had been having recently.  
  
Yes, he'd been to the healers, but they could find nothing wrong with him. She suggested that he let her mentor, Ske`, examine him. Lex thought for a while and reluctantly agreed. Together they walked until they reached the edge of the Healing Quarter. There they kissed and said goodnight.  
  
As Lex walked away, Sarah called out to him to meet Ske` as soon as he could. He could come tomorrow and bring a friend if he felt it was needed. He waved to show that he had heard then continued on his way. Sarah stood and watched him go until she could no longer see him. Then she sighed and went home.  
  
******  
  
The next morning shone down through a scant group of clouds. Brook judged by the cloud coverage (although few, they were big) and color, it might rain before the week was out. He and Lex were heading to the Healers Quarters for his meeting with Ske`.  
  
Lex had undergone serious grilling by his friends when he arrived last evening. Ren and Jeanne had shown great interest when he had mentioned his beloved's mentor. They soon explained the interest.  
  
The ke'trien were a select group of healers that didn't specialize in just healing the body, but the spirit as well. If the ke'trien were to exist on Earth, they would be a combination of a psychologist, masseur, and New Age healers. They're dedicated to making sure they've done everything they could for the patients. Master Ske` was the best in his field. At the age of two hundred years, he had built a reputation of being the best at the job and training some of the finest ke'trien around. To be one of his patients or taken under his wing was considered a great honor. Ske` was at the liberty to pick and chose whom he saw.  
  
This made Lex nervous about meeting him. And the fact that the lizard was Sarah's foster father wasn't helping any. He was hoping that Ske` would approve of his daughter's choice. Ren and Jeanne were out arranging for the trip home. They were to meet together at noon for lunch at a café they all liked. Soon the brothers found themselves outside of healer's door.  
  
The building he resided in didn't look any different from its neighbors or any other healer's office. It was a large three-story house of beige and brown with a peaked shingled roof. A sign hanging above the door was the only indication of which building was which. There wasn't any bell-pull or doorbell so Brooklyn politely knocked on the door twice and waited. After a few minutes he prepared to knock again when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, Lex. I'm glad that you're here. Who's your companion?" Sarah greeted them. She had been waiting anxiously for their arrival and almost missed the first knock. She cheerfully shook Brook's hand when Lex made the introductions.  
  
Brook liked her. She was pretty, graceful, shoed intelligence, a sense of humor, and made Lex happy. They entered a room that made them feel warm and relaxed.  
  
"Brooklyn, you can sit here," Sarah indicated a chair that had been brought in, "and darling, you can wait here." She showed to the massage table.  
  
The apprentice told them that Ske` would be with them in a moment and disappeared behind a curtain of beads. The gargoyles felt like they knew what humans went through whenever they had to wait in a doctor's examination room. They made small talk and Brook explored the room a little. Lex stayed where he was on the table and watched his brother go around.  
  
A few minutes later, the sound of footsteps coming down a creaky stairwell made them turn to the beaded doorway. Ske` greeted the gargoyles amiably and professionally entered the room. He shook Brook's hand and studied Lex as the gargoyle accepted his offered hand. Whatever the lizard saw, he must have liked because he told Lex to calm down and relax. The gargoyle ears heard him mutter under his breath, "likeable young fellow." Brook went back to his seat and watched the proceedings.  
  
"Just lay down here, stomach down. I'll try to find out why you're having these headaches Sarah has been telling me about," Ske` began.  
  
Lex did as he was instructed and felt the healer begin to massage his shoulders. The smell of lavender and cinnamon filled the air. The gargoyles breathed deeply and let themselves relax further. They talked at length on any subject they could think. Ske` was fascinated by the lives they had lived and the brothers listened in rapt attention to the stories Ske` told. They were enjoying a moment of silence when it happened.  
  
Ske` was kneading the small of Lex's back when the gargoyle screamed. Ske` jumped back in surprise. He thought that he might have rubbed a bad spot but Lex didn't stop. He turned over and put his hands to his head. His body began to rock back and forth no the table. Brook and Ske` tried to keep him still, but he seemed to have found some hidden reserve of strength. He kicked his legs, flapped his wings, and whipped his tail. Lex's body was rocked by the seizures.  
  
Sarah came into the room at a run, scared. She had been in her room looking over possible positions when she heard someone scream. Sarah had run down to help. The three formed a circle around him. Lex was now crouched on the table like a wild animal. Saliva dripped from his lips. He lunged at Ske`, but Brook lunged at the same time and managed to wrap his rams around his brother's waist and pinned his arms and wings. They hit the floor with a thud. Ske` added his strength to Brook and used his tail to capture Lex's legs and tail. For a small gargoyle, Lex put up quite a fight. He shrieked and screeched like captive animal. Sarah grabbed his head and forced him to look into her eyes. He quieted to a whimper and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, showing only the whites. The eyes closed and the entire body went limp. They gently laid Lex on the floor stared mutely at each other.  
  
"Okay, what the hell happened to him?" Brook asked. The healers stared at him trying to find a solution. Ske` broke eye contact and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure. But for now, I suggest that you take him back to your quarters and put him to bed. Sarah, go with him and keep an eye on your beloved."  
  
So, early afternoon found Brook and Sarah walking towards the Adventurers Guild. Lex was being carried on Brook's back. It worried them that Lex didn't make any sound other than breathing.  
  
"What did you do to make him stop screaming?" he asked. They were halfway to the Guild and Brook could barely see over his shoulder; but there was enough to see that Sarah was visibly upset. She was also lost in her private thoughts. Brook had to repeat his question three times before she reacted.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I just 'suggested' to his brain that taking a nap would be a good idea," she replied.  
  
Brook stopped where he stood. "Your telepathic?!" he stammered. Brook half-turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
"You make it sound like it's something new, but it's not. A lot of ke'trien actually have some degree of mind magic. It's useful in our work. Mind reading can let us get a better picture of what our patients are suffering." she trailed off as an idea came to her. "That's it! That's probably triggered Lex's attack. Ske` would have been using mind reading to see if the cause of the headaches was mental or physical. It must have activated some kind of response or Lex wouldn't be like this now," she said.  
  
Brook mulled over the idea and said probably, especially since they have nothing else to go on. They continued to discuss the idea at length as they made their way to the Guild.  
  
******  
  
"Something's gone wrong, you know that, Ren! What other explanation could there be for Brook and Lex to have missed lunch?" Jeanne exclaimed. She was pacing the room from end to end, wring her hands. They had waited at the café for nearly an hour without sight or sound of the brothers. They had left the café leaving a message for them with the manager and returned to the Guild. And so for past fifteen minutes they had been waiting for their return.  
  
Heavy footsteps and low voices heralded the gargoyles' return and confirmed Jeanne's theory. Ren opened the door before Jeanne could. After Brook stumbled in with Sarah in tow, the door closed and confusion began.  
  
They all to talk at the same time and everything got muddled up. Brook finally growled to quiet them and said that things would be explained later. But first they needed to tend to Lex. Jeanne left to find extra blankets, hot water, basin, and wash cloths. Sarah pulled the blankets back on a bottom bunk. Ren took the still unconscious Lex gently in his arms and put him to bed. He tucked the small gargoyle in while Brook found a pair of stools for Sarah to use.  
  
Jeanne returned with water and basin in her hands, wash rags on her arm, and the blankets thrown over her shoulder. Brook removed the blankets and Sarah and Ren relieved her of the rags, basin, and water. The basin and rags were placed on the stool closest to the head and the other stool was placed not far from the first. Ren filled the basin as Brook and Jeanne used the blankets and bedrolls to form another bed for Sarah.  
  
While this was going on, Brook and Sarah took turns explaining what had happened to Lex. Ren agreed that Ske`'s telepathy somehow triggered Lexington's attack. Ske` had given permission for Sarah to stay with them while Lex was still out. Sarah dampened a rag and gingerly put it on Lex's forehead. They talked in the soft, quiet voices that are reserved visiting a sleeping patient in the hospital.  
  
Ren eventually left to do research, Brook and Jeanne left to give Sarah some privacy. They promised to bring her some dinner later. She smiled and gave a nod of thanks before returning to her patient and love.  
  
Lex's chest rose and fell with the rhythm of someone in a deep sleep. But his breath came in shallow. A soft rasp could be heard, it was louder when he inhaled. It gave the impression of Lex fighting to get every breath. It caused Sarah great agony not knowing if it was true or not. Together Sarah and Lex sat there throughout the afternoon. The only sounds in the room were the muted sounds from outside and Lex's breathing. About two- thirty, Sarah's quiet sobs joined the chorus.  
  
Then she began to talk to him as if there wasn't anything wrong. She quickly recognized it as a method to relieve trauma and to break the silence. But she didn't care. The healer pulled out of her pocket the written requests for positions. Sarah had automatically stuck them in there when she had heard Lex scream. She still hadn't any idea where to go yet. Sarah thought out loud as to which job she should take. She was able to narrow her choices down to two positions.  
  
Then Lex began to moan and move his head side to side. Sarah stuffed her to choices back into her pocket and bent over him. She thought that he might be coming around.  
  
Instead Lex began to murmur, "Get out!" Sarah jerked back in surprise. How could he know that anyone was here? Curious she leaned over again and listened.  
  
"Get out! Get out! Leave me alone! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why is this happening to me? So many. So many here. Drowning, drowning.Too many, too many.Please be quiet. Can't you be quiet? The noise, the noise.Stop. Please stop.Make it stop.MAKE IT STOP!" He took a deep breath and produced a sound that was a mixture of screaming and howling.  
  
Sarah recoiled from the figure on the bed and backed away covering her ears. She crouched down in the corner and tried to block out the sound. So she didn't hear the footsteps that came to the room at a run. The door flew open nearly hitting her. Sarah saw Ske` and Ren rush in and gathered around Lex. They held him down to the bed with brute force. The young healer could sense Ske` use his telepathic powers on Lex and it quieted him down. Jeanne came from behind the door and saw Sarah. Slowly she rose from her position and stumbled out. Jeanne caught the healer as she fainted.  
  
******  
  
"I don't know why I didn't recognize it. Maybe because I didn't think that it would happen to someone that old. It usually happens with the onset of puberty," Ske` said.  
  
It was two weeks later and everyone was seated at a table in a private dining room at the Adventurers Guild. Ren nodded from his seat across from the lizard and sipped his drink. Brook and Jeanne were seated to his right and the young lovebirds were to his left. Sarah was using her left hand to rub and scratch Lex's back. Lex had his arms folded on the table and his head resting on the arms.  
  
The last two weeks had been exhausting. Ske` and Ren had come to the conclusion that Lex hadn't suffered an attack, but rather his latent abilities had come out. It explained the headaches and his behavior while he was out.  
  
"But why now? Why didn't it happen when we first got here?" Brook asked. That mystery had been gnawing at Brook for days. Ren and Ske` looked at each other in silent debate. Finally Ske` lowered his eyes in defeat.  
  
"I guess I'm the one responsible. You see, before that time in my office, Lex hadn't been in contact mentally with any psychics. Right?" Ske` looked to Lex for confirmation. Lex nodded in agreement. "Your brother's headaches was his talent trying to blossom. My probes into his mind caused his powers to come out in full force in self-defense. But I'm not sure why his powers hadn't manifested before," Ske` said.  
  
The brothers looked at each other and reached a conclusion. Lex sighed and sat up. "I might have an explanation. You see, when we were hatchlings at Castle Wyvern." Lex began.  
  
Brook took up the story, "We were playing in the rookery when Lex accidentally hit his head. Knocked him out fir the rest of the night. Of course he woke up the next night. Well, at the time, we thought that no serious injury was done. But we now think that something must have happened, some kind of internal head injury."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why it began to appear now," Sarah interrupted.  
  
"Yes it does, when you realize that a massive burst of healing energy was released when Goliath bonded with Celeste. That energy changed his wings. If it could do that, why not heal the old head injury?" Ren said. Everyone at the table had to agree that it made sense. The talk became lighter as dinner was served.  
  
******  
  
"So, exactly how strong are you, Lex?" Brook asked. It was after dinner and the brothers and Ren were on the roof of the Guild house. There they were letting dinner digest and enjoying the cool night before retiring.  
  
Lex took his time answering. "Well, not very actually. I can detect people's presence, strong emotions, and tell if someone is lying. Ske` also says that I can transfer people's memories from one to another. He says that is a rare gift. But I can't read minds, do deep probes, or anything like that. I intend to find out if I can do anything else," he replied. His listeners quietly nodded and stretched out on the tiles.  
  
"When does the caravan leave for home?" Lex asked after awhile.  
  
Brook replied that it was due to leave next week. They laid on the cooling tiles, thinking about what the future might bring. After another ten minutes, Jeanne stuck her head out of the window and called the gargoyles in before they caught a cold. Grinning like guilty little boys who managed to stay up late, they climbed off the roof, through the window into their beds.  
  
******  
  
The next few days passed as a blur. The gargoyles rushed to make final arrangements and have them confirmed. Lex spent his mornings and afternoons taking lessons from Ske` about his new abilities. All during this time Sarah did her best to avoid Lex. This was a puzzlement to the youth. He thought that they were getting along fine. Like all men whenever there was trouble in their relationship, Lex had no idea what he had done or said to deserve the cold shoulder. But Lex caught in a whirlwind of activity so he didn't have the chance to confront her.  
  
It was their last night in Guilden. Tomorrow the gargoyles would be heading out towards home. Lex had already decided that afternoon that it would be tonight or never. He needed to know why Sarah was avoiding him. He walked purposely down the road to Ske`'s apartments. When he came to the door, he sensed that both Ske` and Sarah were home. He drew himself up straight and knocked. A few minutes later Ske` opened the door and ushered the gargoyle inside.  
  
"I'm glad that you've come, Lex. Sarah needs to settle this," he said after they've greeted each other. Without waiting for a comment from Lex, Ske` led him upstairs to the sitting room where Sarah was. He could sense in the atmosphere that the healers had been arguing when he knocked. Lex was also left with the impression that he had been the topic of discussion.  
  
"All right, Sarah. Lexington is here; I firmly believe that he is here to talk with you. I think that it is about time. I'm certain that each of you has something to say to the other. I'll leave you alone now. If you need me, you can find me in the mixing room," he said.  
  
With that he turned sharply and left the room. Silence settled in the room with the fire crackling the only sound. Two chairs were placed in front of the hearth facing each other. Sarah sat in her chair facing him. But she didn't look at him. Lex didn't even know that she had acknowledged his presence. He sighed and took the chair opposite her. Sarah still didn't look at him, all she did was stare at her hands and fidget with her gloves.  
  
In silence they sat for about ten to fifteen minutes before Lex got fed up. He reached out and grabbed her hands and pulled. He didn't pull her out of the chair, only forced her to look at him. Lex was surprised by what he saw in her eyes. Worry and fear haunted her beautiful, dark eyes.  
  
"Sarah, please. Can't you tell me what's wrong? What's going on that has you in such a state?" he whispered. His fingers gently touched her cheek.  
  
Sarah broke out in tears and sobbed. This reaction startled him and he began to pull back. But Sarah reached over and pulled them together.  
  
"No, no, love. It's not you. It has nothing to do with you. It's me. It's about me," she sobbed. Lex held her close and tried to soothe her.  
  
"Can you tell me what it is?" he asked. Sarah broke the embrace and looked at him directly. "I wish I could. But the way that you'll react to it is what I fear."  
  
"Darling, I love you. There's nothing about you that would change the way I feel. Please tell me. What could be so bad that you feared losing me?" he demanded.  
  
Sarah was silent for a few minutes then sat back in her chair. Carefully and slowly, she pulled the glove off her right hand. She curled her fingers into a fist as the glove came off. Sarah extended her hand to Lex in the same manner as she took off the glove.  
  
He cupped her hand gently. Slowly, Sarah uncurled her fingers. For a moment Lex could only stare. At first he couldn't find anything wrong. Then he studied the hand intimately and compared it with his own hand. Realization finally hit him hard. A normal gargoyle's fingertips were pointed with claws, but hers were different. Her delicate fingertips were rounded instead of pointed. Lex dropped his jaw.  
  
"Yes, I was born without any front claws. I have back talons, but not any on my hands. I was found as a newborn hatchling one day. Ske` was the one who found me and adopted me as his daughter. He can't ever have children on his own. Did you know that? No, you didn't. I learned early that I would be considered a freak amongst other gargoyles, so I began to wear the gloves. Now I have several pairs. All of them different, to match almost any occasion. Now you know my little secret."  
  
She tried to retract her hand, but Lex held on. He looked up at her and shook his head. "If you want to scare me off, you'll have to better than that. Here. Let me show you what I was like," he said. He used his abilities to coax her into his mind.  
  
Curious, Sarah entered and looked into his memories. What she saw made her gasp. Her beloved's wings were completely different then from now. The skin attached itself from his wrist to his knees. Rib supports came from his sides. She had never seen a gargoyle with a wing type like that before. She searched to the point where the wings had changed. Sarah couldn't find the exact memory. There seemed to be a gap. But she did find the memories afterward that told him what happened. At least the conversation at dinner last week made more sense. True, she hadn't been paying much attention, but she couldn't help but pick up a few pieces. And from what she saw in his mind help clear her confusion. She withdrew from his mind.  
  
They smiled and Sarah sat in the chair with Lex. Their arms and wings wrapped themselves around each other.  
  
"Sarah, the others and I have to leave tomorrow for home. I wish we could stay longer but we can't. I promise that I'll write to you whenever I get the chance," Lex said.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "Don't bother. I'll be leaving soon too. My apprenticeship is over. I'm an official healer now. The caravan that I'm leaving with goes in a few days. I've finally made up my mind where I want to go. But lets not think about that tonight, love. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening that we have."  
  
She gently kissed him. Lex returned and held it. He refused to let the news ruin the rest of the evening. Ske` found them later, still curled up in the chair. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
  
******  
  
Lex arrived at the Guild shortly after dawn. Brook, Jeanne, and Ren were already up and had breakfast ready. It was hot tea with rolls, honey butter, and jam. Lex ate mechanically, not tasting anything. The others could tell that he was depressed, but said nothing. At mid-morning, the gargoyles left the Guild and headed towards the Merchant Quarter where the caravans usually gathered to leave. That was in the western part of the city. That was where the widest passes were. The staging area was a wide- open space filled with caravan trains and echoed with shouts of train drivers giving last minute orders to their workers.  
  
Brook finally found the caravan that they had booked passage with. He motioned his companions in the right direction. Their train driver was a dwarf named Thorrin. He was four feet tall and exceptionally wide. He couldn't mine or smith like others of his kind, so he dedicated his life to finding buyers for dwarven products. His red hair and beard were streaked with white and right now, Thorrin was as red as in the face as his hair.  
  
"You there, yes you! Get those donkeys loaded and in place NOW! Don't waste any time! You! Those crates don't' go in there, they're supposed go over there in that wagon! Why am I stuck with such idiots? Don't answer, you fool! Can't you tell when a question is rhetoric?" he screeched. He swore under his breath until he spotted the gargoyles approach.  
  
Immediately his red face returned to normal and a smile was on his lips and in his eyes. "Master Brooklyn! How good to see you. You and your companions are more than welcomed here. Lillic will tell you what your duties will be on the trip. Lillic, come here! The adventurers are here!" Thorrin yelled.  
  
Lillic, an owl-eyed human boy of fifteen, rushed over to the gargoyles with a clipboard in one hand and a stick of soft lead in the other. A pair of thick glasses increased the owl-eyed effect and was quite humorous.  
  
He scanned his clipboard and as he came to their names, Lillic told them their duties and gestured to where they were to go. They grabbed their bags and headed off. Brook and Jeanne had guard duty. Ren and Lex were wagon drivers. By noon, the caravan was all prepared and ready to go. The officials had finished their inspections and were satisfied. Thorrin and Lillic were seated in the head wagon of the caravan with the dwarf holding the reins and the boy navigating.  
  
"Thank you for all of your hospitality, Guilden! But for now, so long! Yeee-haa!" Thorrin shouted and started the horses up. The horses, a sturdy Gladesdale breed, started at a slow, leisurely pace up the trail through the mountains. Various members of the caravan gathered blankets, scarves, coats, and other various items that would keep in warmth as they got higher and higher up in the mountains and cold wind descended.  
  
******  
  
It took the group over a week to pass through the mountain trail. Usually it took a caravan five to six days to get through, but scouts reported that the trail was blocked up ahead and an alternative route had to be found. Once out of the mountains, the caravan made up for lost time on the plains and in the forest. They weren't bothered by highwaymen or any group of that sort. Besides Brooklyn's group, there were other adventurers traveling with the caravan. The number was about fifteen total, which was enough to scare away even the bravest (or stupidest) of bandits. On the plains they traveled on, the gargoyles could see the signs of autumn appear.  
  
Farmers and their families were in the fields cutting the stalks and collecting the grain. The leaves were changing their color. Autumn was certainly showing herself. Luckily, the rain that fell on the caravan was gentle and light. The heavier, harder rains wouldn't start until later in the season.  
  
In the evenings, when dinner was cooking at several fires, everyone gathered around to swap stories, talk, or sing. Lex, in his gloom and dread of never seeing Sarah again, refused to participate and sat quietly by the fire. His friends looked at him and fervently prayed that this depression would eventually lift.  
  
Unfortunately, by the time that gargoyles had reached the border of their lands, Lex's gloom was still with him and appeared to be staying. When they left the caravan, they took a wagon of needed supplies with them. The gargoyles were more cautious here. Most of the land that the king had bestowed upon them was wild territory. It had belonged to a nobleman. But the nobleman had seriously neglected the lands and embroiled himself in political intrigue. By the time of his death (he was involved with the civil war about tow years ago), predatory animals attacked the peasants and their livestock at whim. The people lived in fear and distrust of authority. The fields were going to ruin, and fewer crops were harvested in each year. And raiders attacked any and all travelers on the road. It was a real fixer-upper.  
  
The clan had been able to handle the raiders and drive most of the animals back. Now they were concentrating on healing the land and renovating the manor that was their new home. Their progress slowed noticeably the further they went in. There were frequent stops made at homes and villages. The gargoyles gave what aid they could to the people before moving on. Frost had settled on the ground when they finally came home. One wing of the crumbling manor had been set up and restored as temporary living quarters. The weary travelers were given a warm welcome by their clan. At dinner that night, they told stories to pass the time but left for their rooms when their bellies were full. It was good to be home.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Lex! Good to see you. How're you doing?" Broadway asked. He checked the loaves in the oven then returned to preparing the quail for dinner. It was the last quail for the year. Winter had come in full force two weeks ago and the heavy snow limited them to working on the manor.  
  
Lex entered the kitchen and sat at the long oak table in the middle of the room. "I'm all right, I guess," he replied, "I just came in form working on the roof."  
  
"Was that where you were? I wondered where you were at lunch," his brother said.  
  
Lex snorted, grabbed a pair of bowls, and started shelling the peas in one bowl into the other. Broadway frowned and started mixing the quail stuffing.  
  
"Lex, can I talk to you about something?" he asked tentatively. Brook and the others had told the clan about what happened in Guilden and cautioned them about mentioning it. Lex paused in his shelling and looked across the table.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering.why don't you take it easy for awhile? You've been working real hard ever since you came back, and frankly I'm worried about you. Now don't get mad. It's not just me, everyone in the clan is worried," he said.  
  
Lex said nothing. He finished shelling the peas and got up from the table.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I've been working too hard. But it is the only way that I can keep from thinking and wondering about Sarah," he said. It sounded as if Lex had just unloaded a great weight from himself.  
  
"Sounds like you could use a session with our new ke'trien," Goliath said. Their leader stood in the doorway behind Lex still wearing his outside winter gear. Goliath entered puling off his gloves as Broadway poured him a mug of steaming, mulled cider. The large gargoyle accepted the mug with a smile of thanks and took a long pull.  
  
"Since when does the clan have a ke'trien?" Lex asked when Goliath lowered the cup to the table  
  
"Since before the first snowfall," he replied. "I really think that you should see our new healer. If nothing else, the ke'trien can provide you with a sympathetic ear to your woes," he added.  
  
Lex stood up, "Maybe not. I have a lot of things I need to do-"  
  
"You'll have plenty of time. As of this moment, I'm putting you on leave until otherwise. Good day, Lexington," Goliath interrupter.  
  
Lex stared and gaped at him for a moment. He seemed to want to say something else but decided otherwise. Instead he shut his mouth, shoved his hands into hid pockets, and left. ******  
  
Later that evening, Goliath expressed his concerns to Celeste.  
  
"I still feel I should have waited a little longer before telling him," he said.  
  
Celeste paused from stoking their little brazier and sighed. "Darling, we've been over this already. True, Lex no longer has suicidal tendencies. But now he's working himself to death. He hardly eats or sleeps. It's slowly going to kill him. You had to do it now before the damage became irreversible," she explained.  
  
He nodded reluctantly and massaged his temples slowly. Celeste finished with the fire and turned down the covers of their bed.  
  
"But what if Lexington doesn't go to the ke'trien?" he asked climbing in.  
  
Celeste soothed, "Don't worry. Lex may not go now, but he will eventually. If only out of boredom or curiosity."  
  
Goliath nodded in agreement and settled himself under the blankets and fur.  
  
******  
  
Well, he had to do it. Lex had been putting off seeing the clan's new ke'trien for the past three weeks. At first, he caught up on his sleep and had begun eating on a regular basis. With the time in between, the gargoyle read, renovated his rooms, and practiced his fighting skills and new power.  
  
The last part was mainly why he was here. He'd heard from the others that the ke'trien had psychic powers and was well trained. Lex thought he could improve his own.  
  
"It was bound to happen sooner or later," he said to himself. He was standing outside the ke'trien's door and had been trying to put off knocking for the past twenty minutes. Goliath had told him to visit the ke'trien in the evening after dinner that was left free. Finally Lex gathered his courage, knocked, and went in.  
  
The room was comfortable enough. A thick, shag carpet covered the floor from end to end. A massage table had been placed right of the door. Opposite of the table was a fireplace with a roaring fire and a pair of padded chairs on either side. On the back wall were two shelves of bottles and jars with a prep table underneath. A curtain hide the way to the back rooms.  
  
No one was in the room when Lex entered. He shrugged and decided to wait by the fire. In between the chairs was a small table with a plate of little sweet cakes. A bright copper kettle was hanging on a hook by the flames. Lex sat in the chair closest to the table and faced the door. The ke'trien had done a good job with the place, it gave off a homey feel and was relaxing. The gargoyle's eyelids grew heavy and he was getting sleepy. Eventually he dozed off in the extremely comfortable chair.  
  
"Come on, it's time to wake up," an annoyingly cheerful voice chirped.  
  
Lex groaned and snuggled deeper under the blanket.Wait. Cheerful voice, blanket? He sat up in a panic, unsure where he was.  
  
Then he remembered. The ke'trien's office. He fell asleep there. And now it was morning, if the smell of the food could be trusted. Lex was still in the chair with a soft quilt of reds and browns covering him. On the table the plate of cakes had been replaced by a breakfast table set for two.  
  
"Sleep well?" his host, no, hostess asked.  
  
"Sa.Sa.Sarah? Is it really you?" he gasped.  
  
His beloved was kneeling on the hearth stirring the sausages in the frying pan with a fork. She was actually here. Lex threw off the quilt and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe it was actually her.  
  
"You better believe, love. It really is me," she whispered.  
  
Lex chuckled, "I thought that you weren't allowed to read other people's minds without permission?"  
  
"Couldn't be helped," Sarah responded, "that thought was too loud to ignore."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss before returning to the sausages. "When did you get here?" he asked.  
  
Sarah deftly flipped the finished meat from the pan to their plates. "I got here before the snow blocked off the trails. The clan wanted to surprise you," she said.  
  
They sat in the chairs and dug in. They made small talk during the meal, basically catching upon what they've been doing.  
  
"So, Sarah, have you met the ke'trien yet? I was supposed to meet him last night but I fell asleep in the chair," Lex said.  
  
Sarah looked at him and chuckled, "Darling, don't you see. I am the ke'trien." Lex gaped at her. "It's true. Celeste sent a letter to Ske` asking if he had someone willing to come out here. I was his only apprentice that hadn't accepted a post."  
  
"You came all the way out here to be with me?"  
  
She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Basically. There's also the challenge that comes with this job. But mostly you."  
  
A few days later, it was obvious that Lex was on the road to improvement. Sarah was accepted into the clan as a full member and as Lexington's mate. Everyone was glad of that.  
  
******  
  
Ren smiled and continued on his way through the deep snow that was getting deeper by the hour. A blizzard was coming and the snowstorm that the town was experiencing was only the outer edges. But it won't be here for another two to three days. That left the sorcerer with enough time to finish some business.  
  
He entered the tavern and shook as much snow off as possible. When that was done, he walked to the back and claimed a table. Five minutes later he had a bottle of wine, two glasses, and company. His uncle sat across from him sipping from his glass.  
  
"So.how did you like what I did?"  
  
Ren took a drink and looked at his uncle. "I think that you planned this out form the moment I asked you to help. And that you do nothing half way."  
  
Cupid laughed out loud, "Nothing much gets past you, does it?"  
  
"Not when it involves my friends," Ren replied. They laughed.  
  
"You're right, my lad," Cupid said. "I've been looking for someone to pair Sarah up with and Lexington was the perfect candidate."  
  
"Then why hadn't you acted before now?" Ren demanded.  
  
Cupid finished his glass and waited for his nephew to pour him another before answering. "To be exact, I couldn't. I'm a child of Oberon and I have to adhere to his laws. All of us do. Some time ago, Oberon declared the clan to be the Honor Guard of Avalon. One of the perks of this position is that the clan has immunity to any of the magics of the Third Race. I wanted to pair Sarah up with Lex, but I couldn't. The magic wouldn't have worked."  
  
Ren understood, "At least not until I asked you to intervene. Mother told me that there is also a law that stipulates that when a halfblood asks for assistance from the Fairies, they may ignore everything else to give aid."  
  
Cupid nodded, "Exactly."  
  
Both men smiled and toasted to each other. Cupid left a few minutes later and the gargoyle followed the idea after paying the bill. He was glad of Sarah's presence here. Lex needed the companionship, not to mention what the ke'trien could do for the clan. He had a feeling that the spring would bring a whole new set of troubles for the clan. He just hoped that the clan would be able to handle it. 


End file.
